Keeper of the Stage
The Keeper of the Stage is most likely the Yellow Puffle that first appeared back in 2007 when the Stage was still in construction. It would appear randomly out of the scaffolding. When the Stage was completed, the Keeper of the Stage stayed there, and has a part in all of the plays that go on there. It can usually be seen if you press the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. History *Back in 2007, a Yellow Puffle appeared at the Plaza when the Stage was under construction, as well as at the Forest during the Halloween Party 2007. It would appear randomly. When the stage was completed, if you moved your mouse over the two Puffles at the top, it would appear in the balcony. When the Switchbox 3000 was introduced, if you pressed the yellow lever, it would appear somewhere on the stage. It takes part in all the plays. On March 4, 2010, it temporarily disappeared along with Yarr and The Keeper of the Boiler Room. Appearances *Quest for the Golden Puffle: The golden Puffle statue retracts, replacing it with the keeper, who is asleep. The keeper wakes up, and goes red faced at the audience before being replaced by the golden Puffle statue. *Underwater Adventure: The treasure chest at the front of the stage opens, revealing the keeper asleep. The keeper awakes, winks at the audience, and slams the treasure chest. *Ruby and the Ruby: The keeper appears riding a train above the stage, strangely, he is bigger than a Penguin so he can appears better to the audience. *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: The keeper jumps out from behind a building, dressed as a super hero with a black mask and a red cape. He then jumps past the buildings and exits the stage. *Clockwork Repairs, where you give the puffle Rookie's drawing and the puffle makes a new gear for the clock tower, which you later freeze solid in G's Test Chamber. *Fairy Fables: The keeper appears walking out of a gap in the book shelf. *Penguin Play Awards: The keeper bounces from behind the curtains and waves a Penguin Play Award before exiting. *The Twelfth Fish: If you click on the happy and the sad faces, then it would appear. *Secrets of the Bamboo Forest: Once in a while the keeper floats down the river on a small sailboat. *Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed: It appears in a pumpkin in a bee costume. *A Humbug Holiday: It appears without any costumes. *The Haunting of the Viking Opera and The Vikings that Time Forgot: It jumps out onstage and sings. Trivia *He appears in Mission 7. *You have to press the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000 to see him. *In the real book "Star Reporter" it states that the Keeper Of The Stage got itself stuck in lots of paint, and the Penguins thought it was a rainbow Puffle. *The "Keeper" doesn't have any penguin owner, so he's wild/tame at the same time. *He owns a Penguin Play Award as he held one during The Penguin Play Awards. *They only play he didn't star in was My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story because Herbert doesn't like puffles. *The Keeper of the Stage still has the old puffle appearance, like Yarr. *When the Gold Puffle was released on November 14, 2013, there was a picture saying the Keeper went missing. It did not appear in Quest for the Golden Puffle starting the day of the quest. Category:Famous puffles Category:Yellow puffles Category:Puffle types Category:Named puffles